Alessandro Stradella
Alessandro Stradella (Nepi, 3 april 1644 – Genua, 25 februari 1682) was een Italiaans componist, zanger en violist. Levensloop Zijn familie, behorende tot de lagere adel, was oorspronkelijk afkomstig uit Toscane en verhuisde eerst naar Nepi en later naar Rome (1667). Een grootoom van Alessandro met naam Alessio Stradella was Curieprelaat en Bisschop van Sutri en Nepi. Zijn eerste muziekles kreeg hij van zijn vader Cavaliere Marc'Antonio Stradella en van zijn moeder Vittoria Bartoli. Al in 1655 werkt hij mee bij een oratoriumuitvoering in de kerk San Marcello del Crocifisso. Later had hij wel een langere verblijf in Bologna, omdat men van hem ook spreekt als "il Signor Bolognese". Vermoedelijk heeft hij ook gestudeerd bij de Domkapelmeester aan San Petronio, ene Signore Cazzati. Aansluitend vertrekt hij naar Rome. In Rome kreeg hij zijn eerste compositieopdrachten en behoorden de meest illustere leden van de Romeinse aristocratie tot zijn opdrachtgevers, zoals Lorenzo Onofrio Colonna. In 1667 trad hij in dienst bij Koningin Christina I van Zweden. Tot zijn plichten als servitore de camera behoorden ook het componeren van geestelijke vocale muziek (oratoria, cantates - "Chare Jesu Suavissime" tot het feest van de Heilige Filippo Neri - en passies). In de tijd tot 1677 ontstaan ook de grote oratoria San Giovanni Battista, San Pelagia en het (verloren) Vastenoratorium voor San Marcello. Opdrachtwerken van de aristocratie zoals de cantate La Circe in mei 1667 bij de benoeming tot kardinaal van Leopoldo di Medici, plaatsten Stradella al spoedig in het centrum van het Romeinse muziekleven. Al gauw breidde hij zijn terrein uit naar het theater, waarvoor hij opera's, serenades en andere werken componeerde. Hij maakte naam als componist en na Rome, werden zijn werken in de meeste belangrijke steden van Italië opgevoerd. Maar zijn roem werd overschaduwd door zijn betrokkenheid bij allerhande louche zaken. In 1669 moest hij Rome verlaten, vanwege zijn aandeel in een complot om geld van de kerk te verduisteren. Als huwelijksmakelaar, moest hij in 1677 de stad nogmaals ijlings verlaten, nadat hij een huwelijk gearrangeerd had voor de nicht van kardinaal Cibo. Na een kort verblijf in Florence, ging hij naar Venetië en kwam hij weer in de problemen vanwege een affaire met Agnese Van Uffelte, de maîtresse van de Venetiaanse edelman Alvise Contarini. Achtervolgd door Contarini's huurmoordenaars vluchtte hij met Agnese naar Turijn. Hoewel zijn achtervolgers hem onderweg te pakken kregen, wist hij zwaargewond te ontkomen en werd hij onder de hoede genomen van de Franse regentes in Turijn, Maria Johanna, wat ontaarde in een diplomatieke rel tussen de Venetiaanse republiek en de zonnekoning van Frankrijk, Louis XIV. Hersteld van zijn verwondingen besloot hij naar Genua te gaan (1678), waar enkele edellieden hem een goed salaris boden, onder voorwaarde zich blijvend te vestigen in Genua en exclusief voor hen muziek te componeren. In Genua schrijft hij onder de patronage van rijke Adelige zijn laatste groot werken (instrumentalmuziek, het oratiorium Susanna). In 1682 raakte hij weer betrokken in een schandaal, ditmaal met een vrouw afkomstig uit de Genuese adel, wat hij met de dood moest bekopen: hij werd werd op 25 februari 1682 op de Piazza Bianchi neergestoken door een huurmoordenaar. Werk In zijn ambivalente natuur personifiëerde Stradella de type van de rusteloze vroegbarokke "genio" (Caravaggio!). Zijn muzikale betekenis ligt vooral in de dramatische en harmonische verbreding van het oratorium. Zijn nieuwe, gedeeltelijk sterk dissonante harmonieën, zijn melodische verwerking van de wereld van gevoelens en niet als laatste zijn definitieve verbreding van het Oratorio volgare tot een geestelijke opera legden de basis voor zijn buitengewone populariteit tot wijd in de 19e eeuw (San Giovanni Battista, de toegeschreven aria Pietà, o Signore). In zijn "oratorium volgare" Johannes de Doper op een Italiaanse tekst deelt hij een achtstemmig strijkersensemble op in een concertino en een concerto grosso en wijst daarmee al naar de Concerti grosso van Arcangelo Corelli vooruit, die als violist bij de première van Stradella's oratorium meegespeeld heeft. Of Stradella daarom inderdaad ook als "uitvinder" van het Concerto grosso kan aangezien worden, blijft omstreden. De Romantiek van de 19e en 20e eeuw verwerkte het leven van Stradella in romans en als ideaal libretto voor een opera Louis Abraham de Niedermeyer en Friedrich Adolf Ferdinand Freiherr von Flotow. Een objectief inschatten van werk en persoonlijkheid van Stradella werd daardoor tot heden bemoeilijkt. In ieder geval is hij een van de hoofdvertegenwoordigers van de muziek uit de Romeinse vroege barok geweest. Composities Werken voor orkest * Concerto grosso in D-groot * Prologo e Intermezzi di „Scipione affricano“, voor orkest (opgedragen aan Koningin Christina van Zweden) * Sinfonia avanti il Barcheggio in D-groot, voor trompet, strijkers en basso continuo *# Spiritoso, e staccato *# (Aria) *# (Canzone) *# (Aria) * Sinfonia in a-klein * Sinfonia avanti il Damone in g-klein * Sinfonia Nr. 17, voor 2 violen en basso continuo * Sinfonia Nr. 22, voor Chitarrone, viool, bas viola da gamba en klavecimbel * Sonata a quattro in D-groot * Sonata in D-groot, voor trompet en strijkorkest *# Allegro *# Aria *# Canzona *# Aria * Sonata di Viole, voor 2 violen, luit, strijkers en basso continuo * Symphonia in F-groot Missen, oratoria, cantates en gewijde muziek Missen * Missa: "Ad te clamamus", voor 16 stemen en basso continuo Oratoria * 1675 San Giovanni Battista, oratorium voor twee sopranen, alt, tenor en bas en orkest * 1681 San Pelagia, oratorium * 1681-1682 La Susanna, oratorium voor vijf stemmen, 2 violen en basso continuo - libretto: Giovanni Battista Giardini * Ester, liberatrice del populo ebreo, oratorium * San Crisostomo, oratorium * San Editta, vergine e monaca, regina d'Inghilterra, oratorium * Vastenoratorium voor San Marcello, oratorium Cantates * 1665 Cantata: "Amanti, olà, olà!", cantate voor zeven stemmen en orkest - (opdracht van Prinses Marina Mancini Colonna) * 1667 La Circe, cantate ter gelegenheid van de benoeming van Leopoldo de Medici tot kardinaal in Frascati * Cantata per la Notte del Santissimo Natale - "S'apra al riso ogni labro", kerstcantate * Cantata per il Santissimo Natale: “Ah! troppo è ver che sempre”, kerstcantate * Cantata "Aure, voi che spirate", cantate * Cantata "Per L'anime Del Purgatorio", cantate * Cantata "Si salvi chi può", cantate voor sopraan en basso continuo * Cantate a voci miste, cantate (samen met: Agostino Steffani) * Crocifissione e Morte di Nostro Signore Gesù Christo, cantate voor alt solo en orkest * Crudo mar, cantate * Chare Jesu Suavissime - tot het feest van de Heilige Filippo Neri, cantate voor sopraan, alt en orkest * Da cuspide ferrate, cantate * Disperata rimembranza, cantate * Esule dalle sfere, cantate * Forsennato pensier, che far poss'io, cantate * Fulmini quanto sa quel sembiante lusinghiero * Furie del nero Tartaro, cantate * Già languiva la notte, cantate * L'avete fatta a me!, cantate * Lamentatione per il Mercoledi Santo, cantate voor alt en orkest * Noiosi pensieri, cantate * O mio cor, quanto t'inganni, cantate * Il più misero amante, cantate * Presso un rivo ch'avea, cantate * Quando stanco dal corso in grembo a Teti, cantate * Se Nerone lo vuole, cantate Motettes * Ave regina caelorum, motet voor twee stemmen en basso continuo * Benedictus Dominus Deus, motet voor sopraan, alt en basso continuo * Convocamini, congregemini, motet voor zes stemmen, 2 violen en basso continuo * Dixit angelis suis, motet voor zang en basso continuo * Et egressus est a filia Sion, motet voor zang en basso continuo * Exultate in Deo fideles, motet voo zang en basso continuo * In tribulationibus, motet voor vijf stemmen, 2 violen en basso continuo * Laudate Dominum, motet voor zes stemmen en basso continuo * Locutus est Dominus, motet voor zang, 2 violen en basso continuo * Lux perpetua, motet voor zes stemmen en basso continuo * Nascere virgo, motet voor drie stemmen en basso continuo * O majestas aeterna, motet voor twee stemmen en basso continuo * O vos omnes qui transitis per viam, motet voor alt, 2 violen en basso continuo * Pereat humanitas, motet voor vijf stemmen, twee violen en basso continuo * Plaudite vocibus, motet voor zang en basso continuo * Pugna certamen, motet voor 4 stemmen en instrumenten * Sinite lacrimari - «de Immaculata Conceptionis», motet voor drie stemmen, twee violen en basso continuo * Sistite sidera, motet voor zang, 2 violen en basso continuo * Surge cor meum, motet voor zang en basso continuo * Tantum Ergo, motet voor 2 stemmen en basso continuo Muziektheater Opera's Vocale muziek * Chi resiste al dio bendato, voor twee sopranen, bas en orkest * Clori son fido amante * Piangete, occhi dolenti * Pietà, o Signore, aria * Pupilette amorose * Ragion sempre addita * Se amor m'annoda il piède * Se nel ben sempre incostante * Tirsi un giorno piangea, voor vijf stemmen Kamermuziek * Air d'église, voor althobo en orgel * Sinfonia in D-groot, voor viool, cello en basso continuo * Trio Sonatas Publicaties * Alessandro Stradella: Opera omnia. Cantate Sacre. Serie I, Cantate: vol. 20. Edizioni ETS, Pisa, 2004, pp. 348, ISBN 88-467-1023-1 * Alessandro Stradella: Instrumental music, editor: Elea McCrickard, Volk-Verlag Gerig, Köln, 1980, 284 p., ISBN 3-89007-179-1 Bibliografie * Gian C. Pitoni: Notizia de' contrapuntisti e de' compositori di musica, manuscript, Bibliotheka Vaticana, 1725 * Gino Roncaglia: Le composizioni vocali di Alessandro Stradella, in: RMI XLV, 1941, pp. 133 ff. en XLVI, 1942, pp. 1 ff. * Domenico Alaleona: Studi sulla storia del oratorio musicale in Italia, 1945 * Carolyn Gianturco: The oratorios of Alessandro Stradella in: Proceedings of the Royal Musical Association 101 (1974/75), pp. 45 ff. * Ursula Maria Ramisch: Die Entstehung des Römischen Oratoriums, Diss. Augsburg, 1991 * Andrea Garavaglia: Alessandro Stradella, Constellatio musica 13, 2006, pp. 224, ISBN 88-8302-295-5 * Remo Giazotto: Vita di Alessandro Stradella - opere teoretiche e critica musicale, Edizioni Curci, Milano Externe links * * Stradella informatie van de universiteit Pisa * Informaties over Alessandro Stradella Categorie:Barokcomponist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 17e eeuw Categorie:Italiaans componist Categorie:Italiaans violist Categorie:Italiaans zanger ca:Alessandro Stradella cs:Alessandro Stradella de:Alessandro Stradella en:Alessandro Stradella eo:Alessandro Stradella es:Alessandro Stradella fi:Alessandro Stradella fr:Alessandro Stradella he:אלסנדרו סטראדלה it:Alessandro Stradella ja:アレッサンドロ・ストラデッラ la:Alexander Stradella pl:Alessandro Stradella pt:Alessandro Stradella ru:Страделла, Алессандро sk:Alessandro Stradella zh:亚历山德罗·斯特拉代拉